


Golden

by bellaliemy



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, First Time, Firsts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: His Golden Dominic





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maffffoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maffffoo/gifts).



> Birthday present for the one and only Iconique Marta!! ily

When I first met him, it was as if sunshine had walked into my life. He was all golden, like the sun, with his blonde hair and tanned skin and yellow pants and golden smile. And I loved it; I loved him. Not all at once, but my love came slowly and surely.

  
First day of class, I told him he had a gay haircut. He laughed. We became friends immediately. Truth be told, I adored his long hair so much that I grew mine out to match.

  
First time he got laid, I listened to him brag about Rose’s tits and her moans. Tom and Chris loved it. It frustrated me, but I didn’t know why. The next weekend I fucked Rose. She was nothing extraordinary, but I had to beg her not to tell that I called out his name in the heat of orgasm.

  
First time he started a band, I joined the second he asked me. I wanted an excuse to spend more time with him. I loved the way his long fingers curled around his drumsticks, his big ears poked out from his long hair, his hair thrown around as he headbanged, his look of total bliss as he drummed passionately. I had never been so glad to have a guitar to hide my crotch those days, or else I would have terrified Chris.

  
First time he heard me sing, I blushed redder than a tomato. He thought my voice was lovely, as high it was. It was bold, he said, to sing high when other guys sang like Kurt Cobain.

  
First time we played a gig, I watched him come up to me afterwards, eyes wild with passion. He jumped onto me with a hug. I had to resist stroking his back. He said some thing or another about my playing, but I could only focus on the feeling of his voice reverberating in his chest. I wanted to take his sweat soaked shirt and simply hug him barechested and relish the contact until kingdom come.

  
First time he came out to me, I was overwhelmed with happiness. I finally had a shot of actually being with him. I came out to him, but he shook his head. He already knew.

  
First time he kissed me, I nearly fainted. He apologized. I shut him up with another kiss before he could finish talking. He told me my lips tasted like home. I couldn’t speak. So he simply kept kissing me, almost as if he was trying to coax the words from me. But all I could do was kiss him back.

  
First time he told me that he loved me, I cried. It worried him, and he tried to take it back. I told him I loved him too, that they were happy tears. We kissed all night long with whispered nothings.

  
First time he fucked me, I had never seen him so nervous. I winced in pain as he pushed in, and had to fight him not to pull out and end it then and there. He was so attentive to my body’s needs that it didn’t take long until we were screaming each other’s names.

First time he proposed, I said no. He was drunk and high and didn’t even have a ring. Fuck, it wasn’t even legal back then. I would always be his, I told him, and it didn’t mean I didn’t love him. I wanted a proper wedding and proper proposal. Ask me when you’re sober,I told him. It hurt me to say no. He proposed the next day with a pair of golden rings. I’ll marry you the minute it’s legal, he promised. I cried as I kissed him in response.

And that leads us to today, when I’ll finally marry the sunshine of my life. Dressed in his golden suit next to my baby blue tuxedo, with his golden hair, with his golden smile, with his golden skin, I can happily say I do to my golden Dom. 


End file.
